Crimson Council
The Crimson Council is the common name given to the massacre that occurred at Winterfell in 299 AC during a War Council meant to plan the North's participation in the Second Dance. The Warden of the North, Bryce Stark, had lost the popular support of his noble vassals, and Lord Torreg Umber had expressed a desire to see his own House exempted from the Southern war, against the best wishes of his liege. The conflict that followed was short and bloody, and resulted in the deaths of several prominent members of the Northern aristocracy. The council is considered the seed that would later grow into the War of the Second Cousins. Background During the events at the Great Council at Harrenhal, Warden of the North, Bryce Stark had sworn fealty to the bastard king, Daeron Waters, and promised him the support of the North in the upcoming conflict, the Second Dance. Upon his return to Winterfell, Bryce had called his banners, and summoned his lords to the northern capital, though due to issues regarding Bryce's own family, Lord Stark was unable to meet with his lords upon their arrival, causing the first rift between House Stark and its subjects. Previously, Bryce had alienated Lord Gregor Bolton, by refusing a marriage between his daughter, and the son of Bolton's bannerman, Ser Rycherd Whitehill, and Bolton, along with a host of other Northern vassals had left Winterfell in order to hunt in the nearby Wolfswood. This hunt would be cut short by the arrival of Lord Jaremy Reed, who sought audience with Lord Stark regarding the growing number of forces upon his southern border, and Bryce Stark had recalled his lords to Winterfell to begin the council. The first great slight occurred when Bryce insulted his bannermen by treating many of his vassals like children, and inflicting harsh rules upon them for their march south. He would later vacate the council early, without having taken part in any of the battle strategy in favour of consulting with his brother, Brandon Stark, much to the dismay of Jaremy Reed, and Torrhen Karstark. The council grew increasingly tense in Bryce's absence, with his eldest daughter, Willow Stark attempting and failing to maintain order amongst the Northern lords, though conflict emerged between the representatives of House Bolton and House Manderly regarding who should lead the Northern war effort. This conflict would come to a head when Torreg Umber declared himself done with the farce, and declared his intention to return his forces to the Last Hearth. The Massacre The primary bloodshed begins when Lord Torreg Umber renounces the idea of fighting a southerner's war, and questions the notion of fighting for the Iron Throne when the North could instead declare its own independence. Taking this for treasonous behavior, In a fit of rage, Lord Gregor Bolton murders Umber by impaling his through the front. Umber's nephew, Lord Torrhen Karstark later exacts revenge for his kinsman by murdering Lord Bolton. Chaos envelops Winterfell, and fighting begins to ensue with much death and bloodshed. Bryce Stark himself then returns to the scene, sword drawn, intending to bring order back to his own keep, but he ends up embroiled in a fight with Torrhen Karstark, which he would eventually lose, and Bryce is slain, making him the third noble casualty of the council. Aftermath Willow Stark and her sisters are forced to flee Winterfell for White Harbour, in the company of Jaremy Reed and Leona Bolton, now Lady of the Dreadfort. The keep itself falls to the combined forces of House Karstark and House Umber, and Brandon Stark is slain in the ensuing conflict. In the end, the Karstark banners are raised above the ancient fortress of Winterfell, and Torrhen Karstark is declared King in the North. Quotes